Ring of Destiny
by HatTree
Summary: A/U R/A fantasy, magic, action adventure AkaneR & R!
1. Prologue

The Circles of Destiny

nieht rain

might be under-developed and choppy

Disclaimer: The Ranma 1/2 cast is property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

Prologue

The whirl of light was spinning faster and faster as it enclosed the 5 people inside. The Darkness around the light was wild and untamed. It was slowly consuming the little light that remained. The world was desolate and barren. Nothing was left. Nothing but the darkness. The evil conjured up by foolish, lustful mortals. An evil so much more powerful than its summoners. Nothing but the darkness was left. No hope. No life. Except for the single pillar of light, still holding out against the night. But even that lone light was slowly dimming. 

"My Lord! What are we to do?" the woman cried out as the darkness reached inside the spiral of light- reaching for the lives of her three babes- only to be kept out by the spinning spiral of light.

"The only thing we can do Kimiko. We must use our ultimate technique.." her husband replied solemnly.

"But.. how can we.. our children.. how are we.."

"We have put our life into this technique, into these 3 rings we painstakingly crafted with our flesh and blood. This world may end, we may perish. But our children cannot. They are special. They are part of something greater. One will be used for evil and in that destroyed by the other two. You know the legend. It is their fate and their destiny. We cannot let them perish. We CANNOT let the darkness defeat us in this. We must." The glow of light was dimming. The spinning growing faster and faster. Kimiko nodded. The couple stood together, back to back with their 3 infant daughters lifted into the air by an unseen force.

"SAN QUAN KUAN SHA!" they cried as one. Their cries changing into screams of torment.. The space around them exploding in a globe of light. Then the screaming ended. The darkness was consumed and with it, the light and the world altogether. 

The 3 babes were carried out of the spiral, out of the darkness that surrounded them, out of the turmoil their parents were going through- and with them 3 circles of light and magic. 3 gifts given to them by their former parents. They landed safely in another world. In another realm. In the hands of a king of the middle kingdom- Soun Tendo. He took them in, and taught them the ways of the world. The ways of good. Teaching them all he could, preparing them for that which was to come.- knowing they were special. Knowing they were different. And knowing they were children of light. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane."

"yes, father?" The three 5 year-olds looked at their father inquisitively. They had never seen him so sad and serious. Kasumi, the eldest of the 3 children by a mere month, with long light brown hair tied in an orange bow to the side of her neck, looked worried. Father certainly was acting strange. Nabiki younger than Kasumi by a month, with shoulder length dark brown hair was curious. She wondered what was about to happen. And Akane, the youngest, born one month after Nabiki looked up at her Daddy in wonder. Her dark blue short cropped hair bounced as she cocked her head. Daddy had this look in his eyes that let her know this was a serious matter. It frightened her. 

"Today, you will each go your separate ways. I have taught you for 4 years now the ways of good and right. I have taught you all you will ever learn from me. I have taught you that you are special. The somehow, your actions, your lives will affect the destiny and fate of all who walk the earth."

"Yes father. You have taught us well." The three children replied in unison.

But Nabiki, the ever perceptive one persisted. "Father, you said that today, we would each go our separate ways. Are we not staying here with you? Where are we going father?"

"Ah.. Nabiki, even at such a young age you are perceptive. Always keep your eyes and ears open my daughter. Do not let any deceive you. Today, you will go 3 separate ways. Down these 3 separate paths you shall go, experience all you can, and learn all that you can. You will not remember me. You will not remember your sisters. You will not ever remember any of our years together. But I want you to remember one thing. You are special. You are children of light and destiny. You each have certain powers that I am sure you have noticed these past years. Only use them for good. Never for evil. The world is full of many things, much magic, and much evil. But there is also good. Seek out this good. Destroy the evil. I pray that you will develop your skills, and prepare yourself for that which is to come." He took out three packages. "Kasumi."

"Yes, father?" She stepped forward to receive her gift, a circlet made of gold with a single orange stone embedded into the front. As she touched the circlet, the stone glowed a bright orange and filled the room with its light.

"This is a gift to you from destiny. Today you will be going to live at the Temple Mount. There you will learn to use this gift, as well as the dormant powers inside you."

"Thank you father." She reached out and gently gave her father a kiss on the cheek and returned to her place before his throne.

"Nabiki."

"Father." Nabiki in turn stepped forward and looked at the gift her father was offering her. She looked it over before taking it. The black stone pulsated with power as she touched it. The power emitted from the stone washed over her as she shivered with delight.

"This is a gift to you from destiny. Today you will be going to live in the Kingdom of Lord Orgoff the Dwarf. There you will learn to use this gift as well as the dormant powers inside you."

Nabiki nodded and bowed her gratitude to her father before returning to her place before his throne.

"Akane."

"Daddy." Akane stepped forward hesitantly. Her gift was a simple silver arm band. The two bright blue stones shone with light as she accepted the gift.

"This is a gift to you from destiny. Today you will be going to live in the realm of the Dryads. There you-"

She cut him off as she ran up to him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tight. "Daddy..."

Soun Tendo was incredibly sad. The dreams he had been having as of late told him that he had to send his beloved daughters away. It pained him to be parted from his daughters. Knowing that they would never remember or come back to him again tore at his heart. But he knew it needed to be done. He gave Akane a hug then pushed her away, keeping his own tears from falling. He was usually a very emotional king, but the importance and seriousness of what he was about to do, held back his tears. Yes, his adopted daughters would grow up to be very great and remarkable people. 

"Now, now Akane. This is a day to be happy. You will be off to learn new things, and make new friends, and look at the pretty presents you have. Come my daughters. Let us drink a toast to you future." He brought out three goblets. A gold one for Kasumi, who was solid and beautiful as gold. A jeweled one for Nabiki, who was as complex, and intricate as a diamond. And a silver one for Akane who was pure and brilliant as silver. He poured into the goblets, a sparkling red wine. "To your futures." 

As his three daughters walked out of the throne room, led by their nurses that would be escorting them to their destinations far from his kingdom. He whispered, "Forgive me my daughters. The wine will make sure that you will not remember this place, me, or each other in the morning except as a dream. All arrangements have already been made. I wish you all the best of luck, I love you."

---@

In the meantime...in another kingdom a young pigtailed boy maneuvered through the crowd of merchants chuckling to himself. He just hoped that the others were doing as well. 

"I definitely don't want to share my food with Pop or Ryu or Kumon-sama...I'm so sick of this petting stealing just to eat. I hate having to lay low and live like a street rat just because Pop got caught stealing that Kuno guy's sword. I swear that when I grow up, I RANMA SAOTOME WILL BE THE BEST THIEF EVER!" pausing- realizing that he just yelled his conviction out loud, turned around and began running for his life.

"HEY! MY PURSE IS MISSING!! THIEF!! STREET RAT!! YOU COME BACK HERE!!" a mob of angry merchants running behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

11 years later...

"HIIYYAAA!!" * splash whoosh splash* "YAAAAAA!" The Elder watched sadly as Akane practiced her katas. She still remembered the day that Akane, as a 5 year old child was brought to them, the Dryads of the White Forest. Cologne had taken Akane in as her own and taught and trained her in the ways of life. The two of them were closer than mother and daughter. But now, Cologne was gone and the Elder had come to b reak the awful news to Akane. She sighed watching the beautiful young woman. Akane's long blue hair spilled over her back, swirling and flowing about her with momentum of her body as she performed her katas. The armband given to her so many years ago glittered in the morning sun. Dressed in a shimmering blue shirt made out of the magical water of the White Forest with matching pants that stopped right below her knees. 

Suddenly Akane disappeared from sight., only to appear seconds later in front of the Elder, acknowledging the older woman with a bow of respect, "What's wrong?" Akane asked immediately. The Elder was surprised yet not at the girl's perceptiveness and skill. Akane had always been different. She was always more powerful, more accurate, more graceful and faster than all the dryads. The very wind and rain and waters of the streams obeyed her commands. Akane's powers were beyond the Elder's or Cologne's ever were. The Elder sighed, remembering the task at hand. Cologne....

----@

Nabiki was young for a queen. Not the youngest ever to rule, but still, she was very young. At 16 she controlled the kingdom formerly belonging to Orgoff the Dwarf. But that changed in time. She discovered that the orb she had had ever since she was a child gave her strange powers. She was naturally perceptive and crafty, but the orb enhanced those powers. She noticed things everyone else missed. She understood the most complex of things, and she was simply a good politician and business woman. On top of that she had an uncanny way with fire. She wasn't a bad person, there was something in her that told her she must never use her abilities for evil. She just simply didn't use her abilities for good. She did things for her own benefit and the benefit of those around her that she cared for, and those that paid her enough. But she never did anything truly evil. But as a result, her kingdom had grown very large and prosperous, though there were many thieves and vagabonds, and such in her domain. But hey- she thought, it's good for business. Besides, it wasn't like they were doing any real harm. 

"Your highness," a man entered her chambers.

"What is it Gosunguki?" Nabiki rose, her black evening gown falling around her in a seductive way. 

"The spies have discovered a riot, a disturbance in the peace in the northern city of Bulgotha. It seems there is a man named Happosai causing it."

"And what is the cause, of this you say riot?" she held her orb in her hands, peering closely into it to see the face of such a man, a short balding man appeared. "Hmm..."

"Happosai supposedly stole a very valuable item from a dryad hag named Cologne. She came into out kingdom a few days ago to reclaim her lost possession, you highness. The city has been in an uproar ever since as the two of them are both very skilled martial artists. It is rumored that Happosai may have already killed the dryad Cologne in a mad rage after she burned his panty collection."

"Don't make me drag it out you man! What is this precious item that he stole from her?"

"Yes your highness, it is a magical staff capable of granting the wielder a single wish. It seems that Happosai wished for a pair of dryad panties and has been using the staff as a walking stick ever since."

"Hmm.. this Happosai- tell me about him."

"As I said your highness, he is a perversion addict. He is motivated by womanly charms as well as panties and bras- which he has a collection of. He has been in our kingdom for over a few months now, living next to a whore house. He has been good for our economy your majesty- except for occasional panty raids."

"Bring this Happosai man to me, and tell him to bring the magical dryad staff. That will be all Gosunguki." Nabiki returned to her lounging position on the bed as a servant fed her grapes.

"Of course your highness."

----@

"Great Grandmother is WHAT?" Akane was on the verge of crying. Cologne was the one who had taken her in, and cared for her all her life. 

"I'm afraid Cologne is dead," the Elder replied solemnly. 

"Cologne was one of the best. How could she be defeated? What happened?" Akane brushed the tears out of her silvery blue eyes. Cologne had left only a few weeks ago after the thief Happosai who had stolen the staff of the Elders as well as all the underwear in the village. How could that little freak have defeated Cologne? Her great- grandmother? The one who taught Akane all she knew.

"We sent Tsubasa after her. He returned only today, bearing the news. He reported that Happosai and Cologne ended up in the city of Bulgotha, in the Kingdom of Cascala, ruled by the notorious Queen Nabiki," at this name, Akane looked up. "What is it Akane?" the Elder asked.

"No, nothing, it's just that name seemed very familiar with me...it's like I knew this Nabiki in another life of something. But it's nothing. Elder please continue."

"Hmm..." perhaps the potion King Soun used wasn't so potent afterall, or perhaps, Akane's spirit is stronger than we expected, or perhaps... it is time... but now is no time to ponder such things, the Elder was silent before she continued. "Happosai was more powerful and dangerous than we ever perceived. He used the dreaded Happo-Fire-Burst technique. May the gods rest her soiul. 

Akane stood up straight. "Elder, there is nothing left for me here in the White Forest. I have learned all I will ever learn, and my time here has been fulfilled. I would like to request your permission in avenging Cologne. I will honor my great-grandmother and I will honor this tribe. I will bring back the staff of the Elders as well as Happosai's dead body." Akane was crying tears of anger and frustration. The stones on her armband shone a dark blue, emitting a great force of power about her. The rain swirled behind her and the wind howled at her pain. The very skies echoed her grief. 

"My child," the Elder began. "As you know, you are not one of us. As of late, I have been having terrible dreams, and finally I know what they mean. You are a child of destiny and part of something greater. I feel that it is your destiny to go to Bulgotha to avenge Cologne, and I know that I could not stop you if I tried. But once you obtain your revenge upon Happosai, you have no obligation to return to us. Keep the staff and remember us. In fact, you must not return. It is your destiny not to do so. Before you leave however. I will give you 3 pieces of advice. (1) Travel disguised as a man. The road is full of perils, and this disguise will protect you from many of them. (2) The first people you meet are to be trusted. Heed this particularly. You will not meet many trustworthy people on your journey. Gain the friendship of these people and use this friendship to your advantage. (3) Be wary of your sister. Though I may not tell you which."

"Elder?" Akane whispered as the storm behind her raged. "I have... I have sisters....?"

"Shh.. my child. I know you know nothing of your past, but one day you shall. I tell you only what is trust and only what you need to know. You path is wrought with perils. But be true to yourself and never yield to evil. Heed my advice."

"Yes, Elder. And thank you." The rain had stopped but the wind still blew whipping Akane's hair about her face as she bowed once before her Elder and headed towards the tree she and Cologne had once called home. She carried only two things out of the tree-born house. A long, dark blue traveling robe, which she threw on over her very feminine dryad clothing. And her beloved weapons- twin tritons. Her blue eyes glinted silver as she strapped them across her back. Tying her long blue hair high up on her head as many men did, she bade her village farewell with a blast of wind and water straight into the air, before walking away from all that she once knew, in search for one by the name of Happosai. 

"May the gods watch over you my child..."

----@

The dust from the road covered the two travelers almost completely as they traveled down the ocean path. One was a ruggedly handsome young man with brown hair and a green bandana. He wore a white sailor shirt, and over it a green vest, and a medallion, with black pants and black boots. He carried a large nunchak made out of some green stone. His companion a busty, red-headed, pig-tailed girl. She was dressed in a similar outfit with twin swords strapped across her back as she trudged beside him complaining.

"Wait until I get my hands on some hot water. Gods I'm hungry! Why are there no other travelers on this road? Then maybe we could get something to eat." A loud growl emitted from her stomach. "Yep- definitely hungry. Ryu? Aren't you hungry? I am. Oh... food.... Man this-" A punch from her companion silenced her. 

"Shut up will ya Ranma? You're staring to sound like a real girl ya kno-" the pig-tailed girl efficiently tripped him, before continuing on whistling.

"You were saying?

Ryu smiled as he gracefully jumped back up onto his feet. An evil glint in his eyes. "I was saying- OH!! FOOD!!" He began running down the road, completely leaving Ranma behind. 

"You don't think that I'd fall for that old trick didya? OH! It IS food!" the pigtailed girl spotted the wealthy man and his manservant eating along the roadside and took off after her friend toward them.

"Ah... what beauty is this that mine eyes behold? I am Lord Tatewaki Kuno of Cascala. Come my pigtailed pretty." The rich man immediately stood up at the sight of Ranma enamored by her beauty. Let me be your knight in shining armor. I will save you from this cretinous fool." He ran towards Ryu with his sword lifted high above his head. 

Ryu smirked as Ranma turned beet red. "Shall we?" he winked. Ranma nodded.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Lord Kuno and his manservant Sasuke flew heavenward as Ryu and Ranma sat down to enjoy their new found meal.

----@

"It's rare for us to dine so luxuriously nowadays, Kumon." The pigtailed girl began packing up the leftovers from their meal in a little bundle. 

"Only because you spent all my hard-earned money gambling, Ranma. But I forgive you, what can one expect from a GIRL." Ryu replied picking up his pack and strapping it to his back.

"And WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN RYU?!?!? I AM NOT A GIRL!!" Ranma was enraged and turning red almost dropping the food back onto the ground.

"Oh nothing partner." Ryu smirked. "Where are we headed again?"

Ranma growled. "Heh, like I should tell you. The capital city of Cascala. The Queen Nabiki's black orb remember stupid?"

"Oh yea... how could I forget? Two million gold pieces- as good as ours. I wonder what that mysterious priestess Kasumi wants with that black orb anyway. Hey didn't that Kuno guy say he was from Cascala?" Ryu winked. "I'm sure he would have been happy to escort his pigtailed princess but I suppose we have to find the place on our own no-" He was interrupted by Ranma's foot in his face.

"You shut up Ryu. I can't wait til I get my hands on some hot water-oomph."

Fighting and bickering, the two thieves, medallion glittering the midday sun, continued toward Cascala.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was setting and Akane decided it was time to make camp. She hadn't encountered a single person that day. Strange, she thought. Usually there would at least be a few travelers on the road to Cascala, afterall, it was a very profitable kingdom and many people went there to seek their fortunes. She began to reflect on the Elder's words as she gathered firewood, and threw them in a pile at the center of a clearing in the forest. In the distance she could hear the ocean waves crashing against the rocks. The Elder said that I had sisters. True, I had never truly thought about my past before I came to live with the Dryads and they never told me anything. The White Forest has a way of making people carefree. And that name... Nabiki... I somehow feel as if I know that person. It's all so vague.. She pulled a match out of her robe and lit the pile of wood as well as some fish which she began to roast over the fire. Traveling robes, so convenient she smiled. 

"YO!" a voice called out in the darkness interrupting her thoughts. Out of the trees stepped a young man dressed in green carrying a formidable nunchak and a pigtailed girl with twin swords strapped across her back. Hm.. Akane thought, they're dressed like thieves and vagabonds. Ah, no matter, I can handle myself against them if they do turn out to be unfriendly. Oh yea... and didn't Elder tell me that the first people I meet would be trustworthy? Hm... we shall see. "Hey boy! I'm talking to you." the pigtailed girl persisted. 

Kinda rude, isn't she.. oh right, I'm a boy Akane thought as she adjusted her voice a few pitches lower than usual. "Eh? My name is Akane. You are welcome to share my fire and food." she said smiling at the pigtailed girl. 

"Heh, are we now? Don't mind if I do," the boy sat down in front of the fire across from Akane. "I'm Ryu and this is Ranma." Ranma nodded as Ryu continued, "Nice to meet you, so where ya headed?" Ranma scowled. Ryu knew he hated being conversational. And Ryu knew that he hated guys that tried to hit on him when he was a girl. He didn't understand why Ryu always like toying with their victims before robbing them blind. They should've just taken over the camp by force. Then again, he had been nice enough to invite them to join him. Heh, oh well, it was only for the night- he an Ryu'd be gone by morning, along with all of the boy's possessions. Those twin tritons would be a nice prize, the poor boy probably doesn't even know how to use them. Ranma laughed to himself, as the blue haired boy replied. "I'm heading towards Cascala. My business there is my own. And you?"

"What a coincidence, so-"

"Our destination and our business is none of your concern," Ranma cut in punching Ryu in the stomach. "I'll go get some more wood." It was the plan as always. Ranma would ambush the boy from behind while Ryu kept her distracted. The morning would find poor Akane tied up to a tree in a most uncomfortable position. Ranma couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that they were bad people, they had just grown up in a rather unsheltered and brutal environment. He and Ryu had learned the hard way that people were not to be trusted, not even each other. But Ranma knew that while Ryu would steal food from Ranma, Ryu would never hurt him or allow anyone else to hurt him. He poured the kettle of hot water he had swiped from the camp over his head and his body slowly transformed back into a male's. The two were loyal and honorable despite their lifestyle. It was the last thing their parents taught them before they died at the hands of the cursed Happosai... Ranma spun around- there was something there.

----@

Akane glared after the pigtailed girl. She was rude wasn't she. Really pretty though. Back home, all the nymphs would have fallen all over her. Home... she missed it already. The wind began to howl as she began to twist it with her emotions unwittingly. 

"Mighty strong winds we're having all of a sudden," Ryu commented as he adjusted his vest. His medallion shone brightly in the fire's light. There was something strange about this boy. He was beginning to like him. 

"Mm.. yes. What is that?" Akane looked at the medallion intrigued. Ah yes, the wind, she immediately calmed them. The design on the medallion seemed to call out to her, as if they wanted to touch her.

"Oh, this is just a little gift from some clients we have." Ryu commented absently as he tended to the fire.

"Oh? And what exactly do you do?" elusive weren't they?

"You could say-"

"GOBLINS!!!" Ranma ran back toward the campsite, now male, twin swords drawn.

"What? By the ocean? What's going on?" Ryu immediately stood up and pulled out his green nunchak and began to swing it over his head. "Get back boy, this is beyond you," he growled as he shoved Akane into the center of the campsite. "Well Ranma, whaddya say we have ourselves some fun?"

Brown goblins began to swarm over the campsite. They were drooling and snarling at the thought of human flesh for dinner that night. Priestess Kasumi had made it very clear to kill the blue-haired one and take the treasure she was carrying back to her. What they did with the body she didn't care. It was a shame they couldn't eat the redhead or the green bandana-ed one, there were specific directions not to harm them. Snarling, the leader of the goblins lunged past Ranma and Ryu towards Akane, as his fellow goblins kept the two thieves distracted.

----@

"RYU! Watch your back!" Ranma yelled as he threw one of his twin swords into the heart of a goblin that behind his partner. 

"Thanks Ranma, nice work out doncha think?" Ryu replied over the heads of the snarling goblins that were being thrown left and right by his nunchak. It was glowing green with pleasure at the action and energy around it. "You think the boy can handle himself? I really wanted those tritons of his, if the goblins eat them, I'll never forgive them."

"Heh, that's you Ryu, always one for the weapons. I knew you weren't being so nice for no reason." Ranma sliced the upcoming goblin in half with his remaining sword, trying to make his way towards his other sword. "Got it!" he cried as he pulled his other sword out of the dead goblin's chest. "Now you goblin sons of bitches are gonna get it. LONG FONG JUAN SHAAAAAA!" His twin swords began twisting like fluid faster and faster in every direction. Goblin heads falling left and right. Suddenly, they stopped as a wind stronger than the energy he created with his swords forced his swords out of his hand. He was being thrown into the sky by a funnel of wind and energy as was Ryu and the goblins about him. "WHAT THE-!"

-----@

Akane was very upset at being shoved aside like some wimpy little boy by Ryu. Heh, two can play that game Ryu my friend. Let's see what you and Ranma here are made of. Hold up, wasn't Ranma a girl? She would get to the bottom of that eventually. Suddenly her senses were alert, a goblin was coming toward her, one that had penetrated through Ryu and Ranma's defenses. The scaly brown thing was high above her head, about to lunge down at her, and rip her heart out. Akane began to laugh... Goblin fool... She threw off her cloak, and summoned the powers within her. The stones on her armband glowed a bright blue and surrounded the whole forest with their light. She pulled the tritons off her back, they began to turn blue. The fighting spirit within her caused the wind to blow all around her, her hair going in all directions. She jumped up into the air to meet the goblin leader. She sent him to hell with a graceful swipe with her tritons. She landed back into the middle of the now empty camp. The wind, had blown them all away, she sighed. It had been so long since she had a real fight, the powers within her got carried away. She needed to learn to control herself. The wind had died down and the blue glow had disappeared. She heard Ryu and Ranma yelling as they flew into the sky carried by the energy she had created. Whoops, she thought as they landed in a lump beside her. At least the goblins are all gone... and ahh.. the sun was rising..

----@

Ranma slowly regained his consciousness, still a little dazed by his trip through the air. His twin swords and Ryu's nunchuk were laid beside his head. He saw Ryu lying next to him in a similar state. Then he saw her. She was sitting beside them cross legged, tending to the fish over the fire. Who was this girl? She had the same blue hair as the boy from the night before and carried the twin tritons strapped to her back. But how? She was beautiful he thought. What the hell was he thinking? This was Ranma, the one who HATED girls! He and Ryu thought they were weak and pathetic and stupid. But, that blast into the sky, that had been far from weak, pathetic and stupid. Dazed and confused, Ranma did the only thing he knew how. "Who the hell are you?!?" he demanded eloquently.

"I could ask the same of you, you pervert." Akane turned around and retorted angrily. Who did this boy think he was, pretending to be a girl... perverted cross dresser. "Weren't you a girl last night?"


End file.
